


Tender Love

by vermilion_aura



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Alyn shows Lila how loving and gentle he can be.Alyn CrawfordxMain Character





	Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing this little piece one night after I got off work, and I finally got around to finishing it today now that I have a couple days off to relax. I also have an itch to write a Devil May Cry one-shot since it has been a while, and I do have a plot bunny hopping around in my head since last Wednesday. I plan on writing it out sometime today, and I may post it either tonight or tomorrow, depending on when I finish it. In the meantime, enjoy this little piece!

When Alyn emerged from the bathroom after having a nice, long soak, the first thing he saw was Lila sleeping soundly in her bed. Having spent a few days away from her due to his knightly duties, he possessed a vast desire to spend time with her. Having discovered that she had the next two days off, it was the perfect opportunity to make up for the lost time.

Clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist while using another towel to dry off his short, brown locks, Alyn approached the king-sized canopy bed and pulled the sheet down opposite Lila. He then stripped himself of the towel around his waist, letting it fall to the floor while dropping the towel for his hair before proceeding to join her in the bed. The faint scent of strawberries wafted his nostrils as her got close to her, snaking an arm around her slender waist. Only then did he feel her stir from her slumber, turning her face to look at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Did I wake you?”

He placed a soft kiss on the side of her brow.

“No. I haven’t been sleeping for long,” she replied in a slight, hoarse voice.

She caught the fresh scent of cologne. “Did you just finish taking your bath?”

A simple nod was his response, and she felt the pace of her heart pick up. If he just finished taking a bath, then that meant that he was lying next to her naked, and that fact was turning her on.

Her breath hitched at the sensation of his hot breath against her neck, and she tightly clutched her pillow when she felt his hand slowly move up her leg, slowly pushing the fabric of her satin nightgown up and exposing more of her soft, delicate skin.

“Alyn…”

The breathy sigh of his name only added to his desire to strip her and dominate her in every way imaginable, and it wasn’t long before he pushed the fabric of her nightgown all the way up over her head, tossing it aside in some random direction. He then slipped his free arm underneath her, rolling her over so that she was lying on her back and giving him the opportunity to kiss her soft, rosy lips. Lila relished in his taste, her hand finding his face and gently caressing his cheek. In a matter of seconds, he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding hers and twining with it.

The kiss lasted for what felt like forever when he pulled away to move to her neck, giving her time to breathe. She relished in the pleasure as her hand found the back of his head, her fingers twining in his short, brown locks, with a slight shudder tearing through her body when the tip of his tongue stroked her pulse.

He kissed his way down her chest to the valley between her breasts, proceeding to lavish one breast with numerous little kisses before taking her rosy pink nipple into his mouth and suckling on the bud like a nursing kitten. The hand on the back of his head clenched into a fist, slightly tugging on his hair, and the more she moaned, the harder he sucked on her nipple. He alternated between her breasts, relishing in her moans and the way she squirmed underneath him.

One of his hands caressed her side, moving down to the junction between her thighs. With skill, Alyn stripped her out of her panties, and a keen moan that resembled his name parted form her lips when he pushed two of his fingers into her core.

“That’s right, Lila. Lose yourself in me,” he purred against her breast, loving the euphoric look that adorned her face.

“A-Alyn…”

He then climbed on top of her while still stroking her core, using his knee to spread her thighs apart. Lila felt immediately bereft when he pulled his fingers out of her, but a sudden gasp tore from her lips when she felt the tip of him brush against her core. Pressing his brow against hers, Alyn slid himself inside her in a single, rough thrust. She locked her grey eyes with his crimson orbs as he moved inside her, her breathing growing more and more heavy while her moans mixed with his own.

He grew concerned when he heard her wince and she squinted her eyes shut as a result.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

She opened her eyes to look at him and nodded.

“I’m just fine, Alyn. Keep going. I don’t want you to stop.”

He nodded as he kept moving, loving how her walls squeezed tightly around him. It was as if she had been made just for him, and to him, Lila was just sheer perfection in every way.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as the euphoria continued to build up, never wanting him to pull away from her. Even in their most intense moments in their lovemaking, Alyn was always gentle with her and checking on her well-being.

He let out a huge grunt as he reached his peak, pushing deep inside her before collapsing on top of her, burying his face into her neck. Lila kept her arms wrapped around him, holding him as close to her as possible as their breathing steadied.

“I love you so much, Lila,” he breathed against her skin.

A small tear escaped the corner of her eye. “I love you too, Alyn.”

___________________

Once he had calmed, Alyn pulled out of her and rolled over so that he was lying next to her before falling asleep with the bedsheet covering him up to his waist. Lila had yet to fall asleep, and spent the time gazing at his handsome, sleeping face. She also stole looks at his muscular physique, silently admiring the sight while images of their lovemaking played over and over in her mind, causing her heart to race madly in her heart all over again.

_You’re the only man to ever make me feel this way, Alyn._

She reached out to touch his face, gently caressing his cheek with her fingertips. Only then did he stir, slowly cracking his eyes open.

“You’re still awake?” he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

“Yes. I’ve spent all this time just gazing at you. You just look so handsome when you sleep.”

He let out a soft chuckle as he scooted closer to her, wrapping his legs around hers and then wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Is something troubling you?”

She shook her head. “No. Nothing’s bothering me.”

“Try and get some sleep. You have the next two days off. We can do whatever you want in that time, even we spend all day here in bed together.”

A small smile formed on her lips. “I wouldn’t mind staying here with you all day.”

“Is that the plan for tomorrow?”

“I’m okay with that.”

“Get some sleep then. You’ll need plenty of rest if we’re staying here all day.”

Lila’s smile widened. “I’m looking forward to what you have in mind.”

After Alyn planted a soft kiss on her brow, Lila allowed herself to fall asleep in the comfort of his arms. Once she did fall asleep, Alyn followed suit, ready to love her all over again come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this piece, and check back!


End file.
